The Act Becomes The Autograph
by starielle
Summary: A short account of Troy and Gabriella's first time. Troy/Gabriella


_In case the summary didn't tip you off, this is a fic about Troy and Gabi's first time. As in, it's all about sex. If that's not your thing I suggest you quickly avert your eyes before I destroy the innocence of the movie series for you forever._

* * *

Troy's bed squeaks as Gabi sits down.

He gazes at her from where he stands at the doorway. Her hair tumbles down over her shoulders like dark… seaweed. And, fine, maybe Troy's not the best at metaphors but that's just because nothing has ever been as beautiful as Gabi is right now. Her sundress is rucked up high on her thighs and her bare toes fidget against the carpet and it strikes Troy that, _oh. _They're _really going to do this._

(They've been close once before, in the backseat of his car. But Troy had gotten a little too eager in too small a space, and ended up in hospital with a concussion. It was not his finest moment.)

Gabi pats the mattress beside her. "Plenty of room, Wildcat."

He loves when she calls him that. He suavely makes his way to the bed - or, okay, he maybe trips over his discarded gym bag and nearly faceplants into the floor, but the important thing is that he makes it to Gabi without needing to call an ambulance. And then she's smiling at him and running her fingertips down his jawbone, and leaning up to kiss him.

And he kind of forgets about everything else, because kissing Gabi is pretty much the best thing ever. Her lips are all soft and yielding and when he runs her tongue along her lower lip she always makes this sighing noise like she's totally contended in every way and basically, it's awesome. He could kiss her for hours. Maybe he _should_ kiss her for hours. Gabi always looks so pretty when she's all kiss-messy.

But then Gabi pulls away and slides the straps of her sundress off her shoulders, and Troy suddenly thinks that maybe kissing Gabi is the _second_ best thing in the world.

Reaching behind her, Gabi tugs at her zipper. Sort of wriggle-shimmying out of her dress, she blushes a little as it falls to the floor, and it's so not Troy's fault that he stares for what is probably an inappropriate amount of time. She bites her lower lip and looks pointedly at him, and the tip of her nose is still pink when she reaches forward to hook a finger in his t-shirt. And, oh, yeah. Right. It takes him approximately zero-point-three seconds to pull it over his head. It takes a bit longer to get his jeans off - _not_ gracefully; he thinks he might actually look like a dying fish the way he's flopping all over the place - but then it's done. They're both in just their underwear. Lying on his bed. Holy crap.

Gabi's bra is pastel green with pink flowers and lace, and it's totally lovely. Unfortunately, however, it also proves to be some kind of impenetrable fortress. Troy's fingers fumble over the clasp, and he blows his hair out of his eyes in frustration. You'd have to be practically a rocket scientist to get it undone one-handed. Gabi just giggles at him and rolls her eyes, and then she sits up and in some wonderful act of generosity, unhooks her bra and lets it slide right off.

Troy's brain possibly blanks for a long moment, because he's a teenage boy and those are Gabi's breasts and he will never, never get tired of seeing them. And then she lies back down with a kind of shy smile and Troy's probably harder than he's ever been in his life and all he can think is how much he wants to touch her.

He slides his palms over the slopes of her breasts. His thumb circles the pink of her nipple, and he's fascinated to watch as it hardens into a little peak. Rolling it between his fingers, he hesitates.

"Is this… okay?"

Gabi sounds distinctly breathless when she replies. "Yes. Yeah. Good."

And Troy would probably be happy to stay above the waist for… well, a few more minutes anyway. He likes the little whimpering noises Gabi makes when he drags his fingernail across her nipple, the way she squirms when he experimentally swipes his tongue over her skin. But Gabi, as it turns out, is so not as patient as he might have expected. Her fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and - yeah, okay, that's the sound of his brain completely short-circuiting.

He looks up at her and - _fuck_. Her hair's all wild and messy and a pink flush has settled across her cheeks this is _so_ not going to wait. He shoves down his boxers and kicks them off the bed and helps her with her panties and then…

And then they're naked. And aside from in porn, and maybe some slides in health class, Troy doesn't think he's ever seen a real live naked girl. Lady. Woman. Whatever. It is both amazing and _totally fucking terrifying._ He looks down at Gabi, and she smiles up at him nervously.

"It's okay, right?" he asks, and he's not sure if he wants her to say yes or no.

She blinks. Chews her lip. Nods. "Yeah."

And, well. Okay then. His fingers fidget a little, but he places them determinedly on her hips. Following the contours of her hipbones, he moves them around until they're between her thighs. Slides them up, up, and then his fingertips brush against her - _there._ Gabi gasps - _"Troy!"_ - and her leg clutches around him.

And, okay. She's lying open before him and she's more beautiful that he's ever seen her and they're doing this now.

He lunges forward, nearly knocking the lamp off his bedside table. Rummaging around in the top drawer (towards the back, behind the - ahem - magazines) he emerges with a small square package.

"Condom," he says. Probably unnecessarily, but for some reason he feels the need to say something.

He rolls it on, trying not to be too put off by the way Gabi keeps _watching_, and then settles between her thighs.

Hesitating for a second, he asks, "Should I?"

And her eyes are wide as dinner plates, but she nods. And then he pushes forward, and she pushes down, and then for a moment they're both completely still.

"Oh my god," Troy breathes, and Gabi laughs, and Troy can _feel_ her laughing and that's - Jesus.

"I can't believe we're really here."

And Troy could probably burst into song right now - well, if Kelsi were ever to actually write a song about sex, which he sincerely doubts would happen because all her music is so G-rated - but on second thoughts that would probably ruin the mood. So instead he leans down and kisses her, loose and wide and messy, and then he moves. And she moves. And they move together, and this is the most amazing feeling in the world and _why_ did they wait two whole years for this?

He's completely overwhelmed by sensation - the feel of it, the way Gabi looks and the smell of her perfume and the little gasping noises she keeps making - and he knows he's not going to last long.

"Gabi, I'm gonna - I can't - what do I do?"

She grabs his wrist, pushes his fingers between her legs. She guides them in tight, fast circles over her clit, pressing hard until he gets the idea, and then her hands slip away to fist in the sheets.

It's over almost embarrassingly fast then. She makes this kind of broken cry and her whole body shudders as she comes, her hips jerking against him. And he's already so close and his thrusts speed up, shallow and arrhythmic, and her muscles still contract around him in the aftershocks of orgasm and it's too much. His body arches and his vision blacks as he comes in hot white pulses.

Groaning, he collapses next to her. Clumsily pulling off the condom, he ties it and throws it in the general direction of… well, nothing really. Ew. And he thinks that they should probably clean up, or at least get dressed before his parents inevitably come home and he's subjected to The Talk for the sixty-millionth time. But right now he's feeling warm and boneless and totally disinclined to even move.

"Wow," he says sleepily, idly curling his index finger through a tendril of her dark seaweed hair.

The bed squeaks again as she turns, curls into him. "Yeah," she murmurs. "Wow."


End file.
